notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Names
This List is a compilation of Names from Middle-Earth, either from Tolkien's books or from secondary works (i.e. the MERP modules).Some Middle-Earth Languages are very well devised while others are either just fragments or not worked out at all.So several of these lists are disputable.For example the Avarin and Nandorin Lists encompass elven names that seem obscure or seem to incorporate elements that are of non-sindarin and non-Quenya origin and might be Avarin or Nandorin, the final choice has mostly been made for geographical reasons (Names from Mirkwood and Belfalas are more likely Nandorin or Nandorin-influenced than Avarin).Other Lists were made by conjecture, either because the bearer of a name belonged to a specific culture or the name has strong similarities in Sound and spelling to a name from a known language, for example Names from Enedhwaith that were obviously of non-sindarin and non-welsh origin but have similarity to Names of Persons from the People of Haleth were guessed to be of old Gwathuirin (i.e. Halethian) origin. Adûnaic Names (Black Númenóreans, Dúnedain) Female: Adîruphel Adûnaphel Akhôraphil Andramîn Ardamîn Avradî Azra Azrabêl Azranû Azrubêl Gamîn Gimilnitîr Imramîn Imrazil Imrazin Inziladûn Inzilbêth Irazil Miriphel Mûrabêth Omîn Raduphel Rhomîn Rozilân Sakaladûn Sakalûrê Tâna Tara Taramin Ûndaphel Zamîn Zimradûn Zimrahin Zimrakhîn Zimraphel Zîrabel Zîraphel Zîrphel Zîrubêl Male: Abattârik Abdakhil Abrazân Abrazîr Adrahil Adrazar Adrazôr Adûkhôr Adûnakhôr Adûnahil Adûnavar Adûnarik Adûnazil Adûntarik Adûrazil Agandaur Agrahil Akallazôr Akhôrahil Alarik Alukhôr Amân Amrahad Amrahil Amrukhôr Ankhathôr Ankorahil Aphanuzîr Aradhil Arahad Arakhôr Araphôr Arbazân Ardukhôr Arimûr Arkhâd Arkhahil Arkhâzil Azakhâd Azalamir Azalthôr Azrabêlo Azrabêlôhin Balazôr Balzathôr Banazîr Barazôn Belekthôr Belzagar Belzazar Borathôr Borazôn Camrahil Celdrahil Cerizor Dethôr Dezinôr Edrahil Edorhil Erazôn Erdukhôr Farâhil Galathil Gilgôr Gimilkhâd Gimilthôr Gimilzagar Gimilzôr Haldrahir Ibâl Idrazôr Imrabâl Imrahil Imrakhôr Imralad Imralon Imrazar Imrazim Imrazôr Imrohir Indilzar Indrazôr Kalazân Kalazôr Kaldrahil Kaldûrmîr Kheldrahil Khôradûr Khôragân Khôrahil Khôraphil Lôkhazôr Lôkhuzôr Malezar Marahil Menezîr Midûrmîr Môrazar Mudûrmîr Mûlkhêr Mûrazôr Nîlardû Nîmradan Nimrugast Nimruzân Nimruzîr Nûrmîr Olrakhôr Olorakhôr Penrahil Pharazôn Pharazîr Phorakôn Radagast Radazîr Rôrik Sakalthôr Sakalûrê Sakhôr Sarkan Sarkarphôr Shakhôr Sukhôr Takhûr Tamar Teldûrmîr Telkurhâd Telkurhaô Tîrakhôr Tîrazôr Tîrkhôr Tôlmîr Tulzôr Ulbar Ulkathôr Ûlonakh Ûrzahil Zagarakhôr Zimrahil Zimrakhil Zimrathôn Zimtarik Zôkhad Zôrab Zôrakhôr Zôrakhathôr Zôrik Angmarian Names (Angmarrim, Hillmen) Female:Aer Ailin Ailbhe Aine Ailsa Ainge Airmed Ana Anu Aobh Aoife Arranan Argoen Badb Banba Bannie Banseech Bechuille Becuma Befind Beteithe Birog Bláth Blathnath Boann Bonnie Braig Breen Breog Brenda Breng Bri Briam Briannan Brig Brigid Brigida Buann Bui Caer Cailleach Carman Cassmail Cayleen Ceithlenn Cesarn Cessair Cethlenn Cliodhna Colleen Curcog Dana Danu Dern Dichorb Doirenn Domnu Durra Eab Ernmas Etain Etan Ethniu Eithne Fachtna Fand Fea Fiachra Fionnuala Flidhais Fótla Fuamnach Gaible Gillan Goibniu Goitne Grian Leanan Lian Macha Mona Mong Mongfinn Rhyanne Shaleen Tughaib LiBan Macha Maga Meabel Meng Mesca Morrigan Nemainn Niamh Oicnis Rigru Sadb Scathach Scathniamh Scota Sgoith Sine Sinend Tailtiu Uathach Male: Abhean Adeyn Aed Ai Aidhan Ailill Alldui Amergin Aodha Aonghas Ardal Arias Art Artrach Athair Baga Báir Balor Ban Bén BicFelmas Bith Bodb Bogan Brennan Bres Bresal Brogan Brách Braes Bram Brian Britain Brogga Boru Buan Buarainech Bura Cainte Cairbre Calatin Camaron Carr Ce Cennaigh Cethen Cethor Chulainn Cian Cinard Cliath Coire Colum Conan Conn Corann Corc Cormac Cermait Corpre Cospatric Credne Crennan Cridenbel Croggan Cu Culainn Daedehel Dagan Daghlas Dar Darragh Deleadh Delbaeth Derg Dergcroche Derra Dian Dichu Dohe Dolb Donall Donn Dornog Druin Duach Dubhglas Duffy Durrick Eadon Eaghan Easal Elatha Eber Elcmar Esarg Eochaid Eoin Erc Eremon Eriu Feargus Feghail FerDiad Fergus Fiachna Figol Finn Fionn Fintan Gael Gaidiar Gam Gebann Gleigal Gobhan Goiridh Gordaigh Gruan Harer Iarbonel Ilbrec Indech Indui Ith Iuchar Iucharba Kalen Keemac Kermac Kern Kieran Kreg Labraid Lanaigh Lassar Leith Len Liam Lir Lodan Logaire Luachaid Luchtar Lugh Lughaid Lumban Maeltine Magmor Manannan Math Mathgen Mechi Miach Mide Midhir Miled Mongan Morthec Morias Neacal Nechtan Neit Nemed Nial Niall Nuadan Nuadu Ocriallach Octriuil Ogma Oirbsen Ollamh Osgar Partholon Portan Rabach Raogh Raghnuill Raonull Riagall Roighen Rory Ross Ruadan Rubb Rudrach Rudraige Samthainn Sencha Seinecaid Seinedáir Semias Sethor Sigmall Tadg Tethor Tethra Thob Tiabhal Torann Torbett Tor Treon Tuan Tuirbe Tuirnen Tuirenn Uaithne Urias Avarin Names (Avari, Stonefoots, Wood-Elves) Female: Ardana Ardanien Arvarien Dardarian Dardarien Calendal Galathiel Ildanien Lomiran Loris Lysan Mormiresûl Nargalen Orrere Ravire Ricenaris Rilia Risil Sarkarxe Sazariel Sûldun Tara Telilaen Telwen Terilaen Terisonen Tiliwini Tirial Uromiel Valsûl Vairesûl Vanyana Welsariel Wenwalme Yavekamba Male: Agonar Andraax Arain Ardûval Arxdukanga Balka Boah Calin Chrys Cintapher Curugond Darien Dendien Dunsûl Durax Elmir Elor Elorion Eloro Eöl Ermon Erocil Erunil Fanar Fangli Fankil Finloss Fúkil Gark Hellui Ieric Jirdfós Kheglin Kheleglin Khelekar Khelurin Kläen Marwe Mirion Moraglar Moran Moru Laurrë Linsûl Lyrin Monarlan Morthrog Moru Mourmaelgax Namu Nandar Nomikon Nuin Nuru Orcir Orfafor Oric Ruindel Selen Sûlherok Tareg Tareyl Taurclax Telvo Toreg Tredeinos T'revor Tû Túvo Ulcamer Ulcathul Vaal Valglin Valkrist Vallin Valnaur Valmorgûl Vilyadhol Yark Barangilic Names (Black Men, Blacklocks) female: Anbu Emûna Hîle Hirîs Lôris Nûma Rîkenaris Sankâlis Ulrith male: Abûndal Abûdûr Abûshan Agoth Amâv Amâvlar Arkil Arig Bûsah Darôk Del Derei Enabrân Eshapâr Esfûr Esamû Ferit Gêl Hasâb Hembûr Kâmak Kâlin Klûth Indûr Ikûr Kâla Karâg Kêrek Latrok Lô Lômiran Lômkûran Lrâna Makûbar Mâleza Mârai Mîn Môrbâta Mûhâd Mûtana Nebaraca Neslem Neula Newul Orkîr Rchâka Shâlar Shândamâl Shidûr Slûkrak Trôgdor Tûru Ûkan Ûlcathûr Ûlfax Ulûgu Umbin Ûrlaka Ûthmag Wimbûr Yâzan Zâka Dorwinic Names female: Aldena Aldie Arcatia Baba Baumna Bellia Ben Bendretta Benisa Biarda Blakylle Cardily Daelhaelin Devana Doda Donu Ejjena Fendi Fennil Fiolla Fionella Foseta Fosta Freke Frella Frie Fu Fuik Fulda Galva Galvilya Garlana Gilen Ginfilian Gode Gralis Henra Hillia Hruoda Jaga Jecha Jeppa Jorga Jula Kella Koleda Lada Lado Lahra Lelya Lolla Mara Marzanna Meda Mede Modra Montia Noralda Pertha Reda Rhona Ricen Selde Silvi Siwa Siwe Stampa Stefa Tardonu Uldona Vabusoa Valgavia Vallni Varlada Vila Wagyora Wella Wendi Wensche Westora Widlo Widonu Yelta Zisa Zorica Zosia male:Ailclar Asar Atilik Belobog Berstuk Biel Bog Brax Creto Cuando Cyrus Daerthon Dasron Davnos Dolgrist Drel Drexel Drusso Dudannis Eldran Er Fano Farald Faran Filgo Flins Fulvius Garannon Garth Gendo Gergeli Gerovit Gersemi Glaos Gollo Greba Grimwasa Grom Hamalf Hanedin Henelena Hilic Hirforn Hylo Jall Kaidin Kelgi Konnul Korl Krodo Krulla Laif Lanios Layos Leigos Lel Levdan Lollus Malador Manins Margran Mendal Mikel Montag Montieff Morena Morse Nargloss Ogel Ollonis Othelk Pallman Palol Palon Pebro Phol Polel Radigast Rebo Reto Rencil Rod Rolm Ruazal Rutingast Satar Sater Sethrian Stuffo Styb Sult Tavlo Thelos Tilo Urgan Valla Vagor Voscu Wansutt Wargiz Waser Watoler Waul Wedke Wili Winlos Winslo Wuid Vagofft Veles Yar Drûghic Names (Drûghu) Female:Aru Bûra Grûna Dîra Durga Eda Gês Igâna Mon Mônu Nûrga Ora Onrî Prâga Rêta Rîgha Rûgha Sûda Sûmu Ra Tala Thena Tura Ûra Yûn Zâbi Male: Aghan Agĥar Agûnu Ari Bhâg Bhân Bhûran Brâm Buri Dendra Dhân Dhôr Dîn Dôb Durghân Dwâr Dwêm Dwîm Êno Frûm Ghabran Ghâl Ghâr Ghân Ghân-buri-Ghân Ghîn Ghûri Gor Gorghân Guri Îko Iôn Jûn Khôn Khûn Khûrni Kô Krôg Lâm Lân Lôga Lôk Mîn Nhâg Ôgran Ôm Ombra Ôn Or Ôra Padû Pôn Pragha Prûg Rhân Reghân Shêrl Shîn Shûl Slîl Sogrân Sûm Tebîn Tômu Tica Tîga Tôri Twîr Trî Uri Ûro Edainic Names (Eriadorians, Dúnedain) Female:Aerden Andara Arlend Arma Bea Beldis Beleth Bereth Beril Brethel Blogath Cuisan Eilinel Elmar Elmelen Erendis Eudail Fentia Gamin Gara Gildis Halla Hannei Helda Immi Imralis Iovin Kara Lamril Lintinen Luinad Meleth Merle Mirin Nísi Oteris Regeth Rian Rogeth Romin Selin Sernesta Sirin Thandrain Tembrith Terieth Terimbel Terrien Thoril Tinare Tindiath Toeredel Torendra Torifal Vetril Vinie Wilrith Zimrahin Male:Agathor Aldan Algan Algund Amlach Amarad Amrith Amthal Anaras Andróg Andvír Angan Angelimar Angelimer Angrim Arland Arleg Arthad Asgon Balach Balan Balur Bandir Barach Barador Baragan Baragin Baragond Baragud Baran Barnur Barolir Begor Belegor Belemir Belen Beletar Beor Beran Bereg Beren Beretar Beroth Bondan Bornegor Boron Bregil Bregor Brelam Brend Breor Caradar Carthean Celemer Celimer Dairuin Damar Darin Dirhavel Doreorn Durag Durig Eben Ebor Edgarth Edrec Egetar Elasander Elgen Elgwain Elimer Ellor Eltas Enthor Eraster Erestel Erkam Faladan Falatar Faran Faranc Farang Farandal Farenar Feoran Fimran Fordelin Fornagan Forweg Garan Gorlim Goron Harach Harech Haran Haren Hathaldir Hathol Henderch Henthor Hinrel Hulorn Húrin Húor Imlach Imlahir Imrach Imrahil Imralad Imralion Imran Imrohir Ingar Kalmag Laran Larnach Lothand Magor Malach Malan Maran Marach Marhach Marhad Mathed Merisan Merwai Micandor Mikelin Mikarel Mikel Monach Naranatur Nelen Nimredon Nóm Odelard Ogar Oget Orieg Orleg Orlin Pelisor Pelissar Radhruin Ragnir Ragnor Randon Rannor Rognir Rumlard Sadog Salan Sarador Sarkan Serecan Sindbar Skrykalian Sulgar Surnir Talbor Tamarin Tarastar Taren Tarhad Tarifal Teghin Teirion Telagal Telagar Telinmor Thadred Thanagrim Thangan Thangar Tharagun Tharagund Thelas Therge Thomer Thrangir Tirgarion Trannon Tregon Trelas Trentan Tumach Tuor Turumir Ualgorn Ulbar Ulgar Ulidan Ulno Ulrad Ulrod Urcamir Uremir Úrin Urlaglin Urlanur Urthel Uthrin Vagaig Varnacil Verdil Veren Vergorian Vergorion Walvoric Werlar Enedhwaithian Names (Eriadorians, Dunlendings, Stoors) Female:Alis Anna Annis Arianrhod Aranrhod Arnive Blasine Brangaine Brangien Brangwane Blodeuwedd Branwen Bron Brunwen Bryn Caelia Ceincaled Caer Celia Ceridwen Creidylad Cigfa Cordelia Danbrann Dimed Dindraine Dôn Dwynwen Egalaintine Eigyr Elaine Elyan Emerchred Eneyd Enide Essyllt Eun Evaine Fflur Ffraid Glyn Goewin Granwen Gringolet Guinevac Guincalet Gwenhwyfach Gwenhwyfar Gwennwyn Gwladys Gwydeth Heilyn Helyan Heliabel Hellawes Henwen Igraine Iseult Iweriadd Keincaled Laudine Llewen Luned Lyonesse Mabena Maine Mervyn Modron Mon Morgana Morgause Morvydd Nimue Niniane Norcadet Nwyvre Nyneve Orgeluse Parcenet Penardunn Ragnell Rhiannon Senyllt Tantalis Viviane Ygraine Male:Accolon Aedd Aeddon Afallach Afarwy Agloval Agravain Aguisant Alan Albion Amaethon Amfortas Amhar Amir Anir Antor Arawn Arn Arthur Avaggdu Bagdemagus Balan Balian Balin Ban Bedwyr Beli Belinant Benoic Bercilac Berilac Bertilac Bohort Bors Braith Bran Breten Breunor Briefbras Brimesent Brons Bruin Brunor Brute Brychan Bryttys Bucca Cadoc Cador Calogrenant Caradoc Carantoc Caswallaun Catigern Catwallon Cavall Caw Cei Cernun Cestuddyn Ceu Cilydd Clydno Coel Coil Coelmar Coldomac Colgrevanc Corbenic Cormoran Cornen Culhuch Custennin Cyllin Cynan Dagonet Derfel Dinadan Dinodas Doderic Dodinel Dodimas Drudwas Dryan Drystan Durnure Dylan Dywel Edern Edeyr Efnisien Eigen Eliwlod Emrys Enion Epinogres Erbin Erec Esclabor Escladoc Esclados Eudolen Euroswydd Feirefiz Felec Floyd Freichfras Gadarn Gaheriet Gaheris Galahad Galahault Galaor Galescalain Galeschin Garel Gareth Gawain Geneir Geraint Gildas Gilfaethwy Gingalain Glewlwyd Gorbadoc Gorbulas Goreu Gorhendad Gorlois Gormadoc Gornemant Griflet Gronu Guerrehet Gurgi Gwythyr Guinglain Guiron Gurhyr Gurlais Gwal Gwalchmai Gwar Gwendolen Gwennelon Gwern Gwanar Gwern Gwyn Gwawl Gwion Gwyar Gwydar Gwydion Gwyn Gwythar Hefaidd Helbran Hen Hendolen Hengroen Hoel Hu Hueil Huon Hywel Iago Idoc Iltud Iolo Kahedin Kay Kea Lamorac Lancelot Landunet Lanval Lear Leddon Leflyn Len Leodegan Lionel Lisanor Llacheu Llamrei Llefelys Llew Llewt Lliaw Lludd LLwyd Llyr Loholt Lot Mabon Madoc Maelgym Maleagant Manawyddan March Marmadoc Marroc Math Matholuch Maur Medraud Meirchion Melehan Meliant Meliodas Mellt Melwas Menu Meriadoc Merimac Merimas Merlin Minoc Mogtalan Mordred Morganoc Morfydd Morholt Morien Morvran Mungo Mynio Mynogan Myrrdin Neutres Nidd Nissyen Nudd Owain Pellam Pelleham Pelleas Pelles Pellinor Pendaran Penpingion Peredur Pesk Plo Pryderi Pwyll Rhuawn Rhudda Rhydda Rhun Rhyg Rhyga Rion Ritho Rorimac Sadoc Safir Sagramor Sanddef Saradas Saradoc Segwarides Seredic Seredic Sevain Sibroc Soredamors Styvyn Talan Taliesin Taran Tegid Teirgwaedd Teneu Teyrnon Tharadoc Tor Tradelmant Tristram Tryffin Tryv Twy Uther Vortigern Vortimer Urien Yniol Ysgithyrwyn Yspadadden Ywain Far Easterling Names (Black Easterlings, Stonefoots, Blacklocks) female:Emûla Demîs Kodîs Kolân Khalân Khamîs Khamrîl Kodûldis Komîs Ôerlîs Ôervîs Ombrîl Taiî Vomîs male: Akûta Babûga Babûta Bâk Bâlka Bâs Bhelên Bormûl Chorthûl Demîk Drâl Dwâr Dwêm Dwîm Enramûl Fangûl Granûz Gûan Helamân Khagân Khamâr Khamûl Khartûl Khernûn Khomûl Khorgûl Khorthûl Kwân Lianîs Loâl Lôfang Lôkang Mûar Murâl Nôm Nôn Ôervîk Ondrâl Pibûl Rôlang Shôn Slîl Songhûl Sôngran Sorkûr Swîp Tanûk Tamâka Tanâka Tanûl Tarân Thamûl Tûan Ûlfakh Ûpo Ulmûl Varâk Vrâk Vûr Wân Werûl Wîm Wôma Wômûl Wômaran Yârk Forodwaithian Names (Lossoth, Forodwaith, Stiffbeards) female:Âmu Ansa Eija Eine Elin Ella Ida Ilma Ilta Jâna Kirsikka Mîmu Mirja Nea Nôra Ora Oskari Pinja Pirita Raija Riika Rikitsa Rûsu Saija Sana Sanelma Sini Trimani Ulla Untamo Vôteli Waethryth male:Aamumeren Altti Aluenda Arre Arvo Âtos Bengit Bruka Culnum Dôgrib Ekka Elämänantaja Emeli Esko Etu Frannard Grimk Gromk Hannu Häsikkä Heikki Hyvä Ruoka Ilmo Iri Isä Jäänainen Jalmari Jani Jari Jaska Juhani Jûoma Jussi Jyri Kaj Kalervo Kaleva Karhunkäsi Karhupuhka Kauppi Kerkko Kimmo Jääsilmä Lailli Laulumistaja Launo Lassi Lauri Lennar Lufsen Mainio Manu Matti Menikko Mika Niko Oiva Okko Olavi Oskari Panu Parrakas Pasi Pentti Pitää Pitkät Punakäsi Rautakäsi Sarmet Raimo Rauno Riimukäsi Rillit Sampo Santtu Tähtivalo Tahvo Tapio Terho Tero Topi Turkka Ulkô Uni Pyydystäjä Urho Urmas Väinämô Väinö Valio Vallo Valtteri Vämmä Vanhä Veistä Ville Ylermi Yrjänä Halethrin Names (Haladin, Gwathuirim) female: Adein Anrea Arlenni Berma Bravile Caima Carandae Cartmel Damah Derna Elharian Eniad Ferna Fentia Fiorel Balbered Halla Haleth Halwen Hareth Hunleth Ini Ioanna Iorinwe Merisan Merisme Miena Nedilli Ninen Nirnadel Noma Nunaib Orian Rogeth Talegi Talrenis Telethal Male: Agaldor Anvelig Arachon Arl Avranc Begor Belligel Bregor Borar Cadro Casselrim Cies Cinard Craier Cunart Daelech Dagir Desirim Dibin Dilan Dintam Divemal Dolimir Domar Dorlas Eion Eratil Fadon Forhend Froithir Gaertil Galdor Galhir Galsoim Gelir Gestir Glirhuin Glorin Gluran Guthir Gwarin Haldad Haldahir Haldamir Haldan Haldar Haldir Halgan Halgad Halifor Halmir Handir Harband Hardang Harec Haren Harran Hathon Heglin Helin Hirgrim Hiri Hundad Hundar Hundir Hunthor Hwain Iellec Ieroiba Ioinen Ladro Logar Marn Manthor Mengron Mortaim Mungrod Nidd Nivtur Obhel Orac Orne Pordin Purfin Randi Ranil Rongnir Ruil Rulart Runil Sagroth Sarrelic Serecam Sevim Sispar Solofhen Strunthor Sulgar Suralic Thelor Tigon Ulgar Varthor Walech Werlar Haradwaithian Names (Haradrim, Blacklocks, Ironfists) female:Abíra Amadicá Aména Aniá Arzá Dégla Demarí Ianína Iezmín Múthanna Raziámin Sáleme Sámara Vígávril male:Absúmeir Acúrarí Agár Acíl Alcárin Alcmár Altír Amrúc Ancirtán Armeirtán Armeitdúr Barás Bartéc Caldúmeir Calíc Calón Caióde Caiús Caldór Calíc Camástel Carán Caríc Carnén Cathól Catúb Celót Cerrec Cíath Cirmeirnúr Coasún Conebrá Crád Crél Cunbesú Dalamír Damác Desinór Dúlo Esárc Esrá Falén Felés Ferít Galán Garíc Garlán Ghasán Hannad Haríth Harúth Hasáb Iamán Iasán Iasár Iftá Imát Iuldán Iubáir Ivíc Ierréc Incánus Iúnast Iusúl Lardín Luthcán Mairán Mardát Marreth Marudír Masrá Middat Meríot Merúl Mín Morvár Murákir Musáb Nármur Omúl Opár Ordún Orít Ormón Ossím Pár Qamára Qusái Relórtin Sacúr Sádin Sáid Sálem Sán Sárg Sébin Sélath Síron Sófan Súfian Súftas Súhair Súlladan Talásc Talús Tamáth Tartás Tatás Telgír Temíloc Teníth Timmán Tólmeir Tufáil Túlor Vál Vángir Vásnir Waqqás Wiátan Zeín Khandian Names (Variags, Núrnians) female:Aivaizha Dagharga Nith Ôvaizha Pavet Pêka Raizhâ Ûlruth Vîkh Vrângi Zhâd male:Alvrev Arîg Azdrionîd Azternakh Azzâd Baltab Balun Begûlakariz Brodvaga Gorovôd Hargrog Harvâl Itâna Kanhai Kashak Keizeimu Khaliar Khâzad Khursh Khurubra Kionîd Kongiu Kunday Lûthkan Lûthku Mashak Mionîd Molluk Nazog Nazrog Nomîd Ôdavith Ôldur Olriag Ômad Ôrag Ôrig Ôron Ôvag Ôvan Ôthour Ôvag Ôvatha Ôthatha Ôzad Shakhal Tarkhân Tarôk Tormog Tûkrai Ûlthug Uonîd Ûrdrath Ûrig Ûvatha Ûsriev Vakheraltan Vangariz Vargaelaz Vazev Vrônkhar Wârlog Wastaph Yotaezeimu Khuzdul Names (Dwarves) Female: Azalidûm Bâiz Bîz Drîz Drûiz Drûz Ghamûn Grîz Harnekil Ibîv Ibîz Thîz Thîzt Unkîz Male: Ardûladûm Antharakûl Azaghâl Azakhâd Brûn Brûr Bûnd Bûndugal Bhûr Daram Dhebûn Dîbin Drûhar Drûhor Drûhr Fûl Gamil Ghâr Grûhr Grûm Grûn Gûrh Gûrn Ibîr Ibûn Ikûs Izin Karak Khain Khanli Kharni Khâzi Khîm Khîn Khîrn Khôrni Kôl Kûl Mîm Nabûn Obûn Omîm Ôrn Tûrukûlon Ûkhin Zeddik Zigildûn Zigli Ziglûn Zîrak Zôdik Zôrn Zrôr Nandorin Names (Wood-Elves, Snow-Elves, Green-Elves) female:Aithel Alm Annalena Arhendhiril Arinmîr Arophel Asduriel Brothwen Callanin Cambragiel Cherechyana Dolwin Ecuris Edhetariel Ehlissa Elisa Eslin Faelinoth Fanari Feawe Fendome Halharyn Havnis Hiraew Igandril Illinith Itaril Laithen Laurindel Lianna Lorfalma Mirnil Nandelí Narmire Nimrodel Olain Orrere Penemith Quesse Raendorie Rathmere Sarmith Simbiel Taramin Terieth Varmaldi Vasariel Wenirin male:Aderil Alderin Aldohir Amroth Arcamcrist Arcamir Archam Arculaglar Arculas Argemir Arthanand Asdur Bancadan Barandell Baraldrin Barlin Beldor Belebragon Beoraborn Beoracer Beorn Bornbeneor Breagla Breor Broehir Calandur Camaron Carihir Cariltar Celdrion Cirdas Civrui Clemendan Cogn Coibor Cyrondur Dan Daniros Danitharo Davnos Dernil Diernglir Dolgrist Durlund Eglavirdan Eldran Elefandil Ellollen Elor Elorn Eroder Fain Faleriond Fanar Felardan Finculin Galad Galandeor Galion Garranon Girion Golodhlir Gorlin Hanedin Heladil Heleder Henelena Hevellon Hilvanar Hiradur Huithorion Iaugalas Irdaal Istagol Ithilbor Kaland Khelgin Lanthir Legolas Leigos Lisgarin Lithnandir Lomamir Londoroth Malkir Marados Melkir Mendal Namut Nardhol Nathir Nimilwen Númedur Orophin Opperith Penrahil Perdido Pherion Ringlin Roginor Rogir Ronindil Saeros Sethrian Sovorn Talin Tarminion Tarúdan Tauressar Tawgir Tensidir Terrin Talanthir Thalos Thancalion Thivur Thraear Thranduil Tinindil Tiralgar Tiranir Ulgar Uldros Valtramil Near Easterling Names (Balchoth,Rhûn Easterlings,Wainriders, Ironfists, Blacklocks) female:Ayitula Allit Dûoerris Erennis Fiolla Frella Garlana Henva Hillia Huyai Iamukha Iasala Ieppa Iula Irfelien Kadida Kaidia Kelai Mareke Meriya Mikel Rhona Shagelda Shanva Tuva Valla Yirfelian male:Adajo Amdûr Aran Aren Ari Aris Arpov Artri Atilik Avas Avos Baisheuin Balam Balan Barakat Bascam Begli Bisc Bleda Brûdhan Calinz Chosam Chosum Dasakûn Derrim Dûrthin Edgu Etha Ethacali Evit Fain Figilu Filgo Gartog Gendo Gerdo Gizikh Gontram Gontran Gorku Gorovod Gozev Grada Gradu Grallon Gras Grasti Grilic Grimling Guton Harf Harv Harizän Hesnev Hestan Hilic Hodya Hossadam Huil Hûz Ioghul Iorga Iôs Iuganoth Kalporin Karamar Kargi Katrisel Kav Kemik Khârsh Khûrthan Kilic Klalg Korl Kub Kustig Kuzu Makôv Maraz Margoz Marig Meonid Mira Nabin Navrati Natak Nedilli Neffar Nevido Ôgdei Ôgedei Oldur Orad Oran Orash Orbul Oyan Palman Palol Pebro Pultar Rên Rov Rolm Rôzi Rûdaz Sadun Samêl Shârk Shakal Sharikan Sherkôz Shorab Shorob Skog Skulif Slabu Slovas Slubu Svelm Taichu Tarlo Tigkîz Tiglin Tôsti Tumna Turga Turgarin Ukog Ulam Uldul Ulgin Ulor Ulrag Ulruth Ulthang Urdrath Urga Urig Urunshar Vacroz Vargloth Varig Vezely Vilik Voscu Vurig Wafar Wargiz Warlog Wartik Wiliaruk Wiliatan Wiliazen Wumba Xaradra Yaban Yassi Yganoth Yobad Yoghul Yorga Yôs Yumruk Yurin Yurmuz Zaran Zarub Zhamik Zulal Zurtuk Éothéodan Names (Rohirrim, Beornings) female:Aelflaed Aelfwyn Aethelan Aethelflaed Ainwyn Ainsyn Athelwyn Bearawyn Bearwyn Beawyn Beawynn Breawyn Bronwyn Brytta Cwén Deorwyn Derne Dernwyn Dunhed Éadgifu Éanfléd Édwyn Elfhild Elfwyn Eofore Éowyn Eorcnangild Ersyn Ethelwyn Fréawyn Fréowyn Galsyn Gelsyn Gambesunth Godwyn Haeldwyn Herufara Heth Hethlind Hild Hilde Hilfwyn Hrethe Hwydwyn Ideshild Idis Léodyth Léofa Léofegild Leofigild Léofwyn Leofyn Léosyn Léowyn Lufa Mefléd Malbicce Ósunth Óswyn Réosunth Rowena Sisewyn Sulwyn Sunthal Théodlind Théodwyn Ure Withagild Wodegid Wesunth Withedis Withegis Wódewyn Wulfreda Wulfwyn Wulfrun male: Aelfheah Aelfred Aelfric Aelfwine Aesca Aescstan Aethelweard Ágendfréa Aldor Aldhelm Aldoric Aldwic Allfeder Alnoth Arod Baldor Bard Beadarof Bealdor Bealdwin Béaming Bearnson Bedarof Béhorn Belefleca Béma Bémakind Bémakinda Béneric Béodarof Béodoric Beodred Beodric Béogar Béor Beoraborn Beoracer Beorason Beorg Beorn Beornhide Beornan Beorhtnoth Beowulf Beraláth Borc Bornbéneór Blanca Blodwine Brandson Bréaga Brego Bregowine Bréohere Brothwen Brytta Celwine Ceola Ceorl Cheldric Colgrim Craeftfréa Culbert Cuthan Cuthbert Cynebur Cyneferth Cynegrim Cynwald Cynwóden Daeg Daegbore Daegmund Daegred Daelgid Déagol Déomer Déor Déorhere Déormód Deorwin Déorwine Derna Dernhelm Derning Dígol Doten Dréorl Dúnhere Éadwine Ealdor Ealfaeder Ealfoeder Ealwaeterfréa Earendel Ebric Ecegar Édgarth Édhere Ednew Édric Edwin Édwine Edwilbur Edwodyn Egbert Elf Elfhelm Elfred Elfric Elfstan Elfwein Elfwine Éodor Eofor Eofored Éoforn Éogaric Eoh Éohelm Éohere Eolson Éomer Éomund Éor Éorcnanwine Éordor Éoric Eorl Eorling Éothain Éothan Éowic Éowin Erkenbrand Erkenwald Escstan Esgelféa Ethel Ethelstan Faegerfaex Falfred Fastmund Fastred Felaróf Fengel Fenric Fern Folca Folcmer Folcwalda Folcwine Folwyn Fottred Fram Framson Fréa Fréahere Fréaláf Fréalár Fréalóf Freamund Fréawine Frec Freca Frelson Fréobéort Frumbarn Frumgar Furn Fylric Gain Galmód Gamling Gárulf Gein Gerald Gerdric Gisel Gleowin Gléowine Godda Godric Godwin Godwine Goldwin Goldwine Gondelf Gotshelm Gram Gréna Gríma Grimbeorn Grimbold Grímhelm Grimwása Guic Gúma Guthlaf Guthwin Gydda Haethen Halfast Halfred Halifór Háma Hambold Hamfast Hasofel Hasufel Hasupada Heda Héden Hedric Heathane Helda Helden Helm Hengest Hengist Hengwine Heof Heorrenda Heorulf Herefara Herelaf Herewulf Hergest Herubrand Herufara Herufare Herulf Hestan Hildwine Hláfod Hláford Hlafwine Holdwine Horn Horsa Hréowalda Hretel Hrothgar Hyrned Ingláf Iseren Láthspell Léod Léodwyn Léof Leofara Leofen Léofric Leowin Léofa Léowine Lodéor Maethelgar Marhbrand Marhcared Mera Mote Mott Mund Neorth Nesan Nihthelm Nothelm Nudan Octa Offa Orald Oreald Orgel Orgol Orold Ós Ósgar Oslac Óslaf Ósric Oswidu Oswin Óswine Oswy Ottor Penda Pudda Rafe Redgest Reof Retha Retigshard Rodric Rofwine Roin Saéfréa Saewulf Samwise Saruman Scatha Scéat Seolfaric Saeric Sigward Silfrenfót Slawson Sméagol Snotor Stybb Stybba Sunlending Swéorson Swithwulf Sylbrand Sylfarric Thanesléag Thaswulf Thengel Theodgar Théoden Theodoric Théodlindáf Théodmer Théodred Théodric Théodwine Theogar Théoren Theowyrm Thregar Thredgar Thunor Tellenduman Thurgram Tibba Tíw Toki Tréowine Trewin Tyna Uglicwulf Unferth Uthwit Úthwíta Wade Wádhfréa Waefre Waelcyriga Waen Walcnoth Ward Wealdfréa Wecca Weland Wesson Wesun Widfara Wídlást Widwine Wiglaf Wigstan Wilda Wilfred Wilfrid Windfola Witbert Witstan Wódegar Wóderic Wódhére Wolcenfréa Womba Worm Wraec Wulf Wulfgrim Wulfhelm Wulfnoth Wyldric Wynel Northern Rhovanian Names (Dalemen, Lake-Men, Dúrin's Folk) Female: Aisunt Astrid Attlidís Bergund Briost Borgenda Cár Dumfa Durlund Edda Fenia Forndís Fulla Gunnild Hel Huld Inger Iord Iul Lofun Menia Reka Retha Riggrafen Rindasuth Runnál Sárgrid Sílwin Strenia Sult Sundrid Suthtala Synrid Tala Taska Thidlind Thokk Wár Widdís Widís Wigdís Ulfris Ulfrun Urd Male: Agi Agin Aldurek Alf Alfwin Allrek Alwís Anár Ásgeir Aski Áslaf Áswin Austri Bain Báli Balli Bandur Barald Bardir Bardrin Barlin Biaralaf Bréf Brólin Bórin Bulin Búri Dag Dólgi Dómur Dwóin Dúi Einhári Eirek Elgur Farald Fegin Feldur Fórin Fraelsen Frég Frégin Frérin Frór Fulin Fúrin Fylli Fyllrek Gandalf Gairin Geirin Geiri Gelin Gerdrek Greni Grór Grórin Gullstaf Gúrin Hakon Hannar Hálrin Hamrad Hár Háraldin Hárek Hárkarl Helbrand Helgi Helgin Hennar Hogni Hrolfur Iarl Ini Iornrek Iotungast Kiar Kynodin Leif Marháni Medrunár Míki Mimir Náin Náli Nár Nári Nárri Níd Nordri Ódgeir Ódrek Óin Ormar Ottur Ragnár Ragnir Randgeir Raudgeir Raudrek Regin Rikirek Rindgeir Riudrek Rognir Rugi Rygir Sigmar Sigrad Skioldli Skullif Sudri 'Surnur Thár Thidgeir Thidlindaf Thidmar Thidrek Thingrek Thóin Thorag Thorifal Thrallin Thralling Thulur Tíli Uggrulf Ullerek Ulf Ulfrek Wardrek Westri Wiglaf Wili Wilihelm Wilimar Wilirek Yggand Old Easterling Names (Bórians, Uldorians, Shrel, Sea-Easterlings) female: Allid Frella Fulda Gralis Korbrild Lada Ogel Tula Ullis male: Bór Borda Borhan Borlach Borlad Borthand Bregga Brodda Drari Falen Fregim Fregin Gradda Grebba Grimling Grolin Gudda Khain Kurtan Krulla Lorgan Mirra Obad Oran Orbul Tumna Turga Turgarin Ulam Ulas Ulda Uldor Uldul Ulfand Ulfang Ulfast Ulgan Ulgar Ulgor Ulgin Ulor Ulrac Ulrag Ulruth Ulwarth Ulwas Urga Wafar Warlog Wumba Old Gondorian Names (Mountainmen, Coastal-people) Female: Araet Betheal Bethlan Beus Bretel Caen Caere Cea Clin Daer Derra Emacha Fecandra Gaen Gillan Grannen Heth Irn Iska Lain Lufa Mikeli Maeflad Miren Neld Onre Orden Retha Shabla Sogra Sisin Tana Tara Tasca Torbet Treva Tuva Urmae Urnae Usca Usla Venaib Warris Ygana Yganna Yoinen Yova Yora Yorinve Yornva Male: Aeghan Aisteac Amplag Ancu Argan Arni Baen Balian Breorch Brontring Bulda Buldar Caerch Caerd Camhach Camhan Camhed Caramach Chaem Cleg Cober Corl Cormacar Craum Corutar Crognu Cudin Denathir Dobiach Dostir Duacam Durger Duros Duvos Egwar Elanta Erastoch Fego Findar Finlong Finwan Forlong Fremdang Fumall Galf Galadach Gehdarn Geiri Goldang Gorgirich Guich Hazad Haedrech Haegu Hazad Hescen Hogo Holf Hundil Hurdil Imkel Kollan Kurf Lanhach Larras Linnad Lomenech Lomros Mach Marvu Merro Miall Micharel Mogru Motech Naum Ogmal Ogoran Om Orgaron Parnil Pesk Olanin Ormig Portan Rech Rodin Semarg Serogal Shaug Sisimmion Sogru Subud Sumil Suvac Tal Taral Taren Tarlang Tarlann Tarr Tarv Taska Teigor Tharl Thebo Tigon Tiralgar Thirrio Tonekil Topi Torac Torach Torich Toran Torang Tovig Tovik Trapun Trazen Trelas Trentan Treru Tulan Tuar Tul Tun Turbith Turjomil Turukulon Ugal Ugranor Ulgar Umadoir Urchoid Urdrek Urmah Verden Vilik Virin Virloch Wailu Weriach Zafor Zeddik Old Rhovanian Names (Northmen) female:Alvira Amalavinta Ansvinta Attacausia Attahis Iska Linsvinta Lithumavi Marhsuinta Reisvinta Svintala Thiudahis Thiudalindia Thiudamarhi Thiudanantia Vairthamavi Vaurdumavi Veinasvinta Veniasvinta Vidasvinta Vidumavi Vinitsvinta Viriasvinta Vulfa Vulfhis Vulfruna male: Aivareik Akareik Alboin Ansoin Armanareik Athaulf Attagavia Attavulf Athugavia Audharya Authila Bair Baira Baurgavia Bauthila Beidareik Bogigavia Hildwini Framwini Friuhari Friuharya Gardila Guthagavia Haithila Hacila Harigast Itangast Liudareik Marhcavia Marhreik Marhwini Marhvulf Matila Odoreik Odogavia Odovacar Othalgavia Radigast Radireik Rauthreik Rikireik Saireik Saivareik Sigradivia Sigvard Skildila Thiudalindav Thiudamarhi Thiudareik Trigoreik Urila Urnreik Vaireik Vallareik Valthari Vidugavia Vidumarhi Vidureik Viliareik Vindila Vinitharya Vulfila Vulfo Vulfreik Vultreik Wacho Wamba Wutharya Wuthila Orcish and Black Speech Names (Orcs, Trolls, Men of Mordor) Female: Akht Blogath Broyasht Bûnd Bûrna Dumfa Dumra Eagoth Furn Gelob Grûna Gûnd Hulth Ilkrûm Ilkrûn Korzh Krazgurtha Krag Krog Krulla Kurkrakh Kûrl Lûrd Lurshas Marn Moshrul Mushnag Nufshak Nurl Orash Ormat Praglag Prug Purth Purunûr Rekka Rómok Rult Saggo Saviga Shabla Shardakh Sharzag Shelob Skessa Skrobab Skrûb Trâpûn Ufkral Unglob Urfa Male: Agrolg Agûn Akargîn Akargûn Araudagûl Arkûlaglar Ardagor Arkish Ashburgnûl Ashdûm Ashkash Ashkronk Ashturg Athrug Azgurath Azog Bairanax Balkhmog Balthrod Bân Barfka Bargûr Blazolg Bokdankh Bolg Bolvag Bralg Brôk Bulkûpar Bulrakûr Bulthrok Bûrazog Burgrug Burthrakh Dakalmog Dankû Daumdorut Dôb Dogdorut Dorashug Drangû Drek Drurgandra Drurgangra Dûrax Durblakh Farzh Faulrok Fektalgh Felagrog Fha-Korlash Foruk Fornagath Fradûrag Frôm Frûm Fukhazam Gaballol Gardagd Garg Garni Gaskbuz Gastmorgath Ghardak Ghashlurlag Gîrakûn Golfimbul Goragâsh Gorbag Gorbla Gormuk Gorron Gorthak Gorthog Grakhuk Gradgûl Grashukh Grashur Grishnákh Grizbat Grolg Grorg Gûrkrog Gurthlug Hagrakh Hakknash Hargrog Hukor Hurog Hushkash Huskash Ikgor Kadakh Kadash Kalmog Karagat Karrog Kathog Khrinkhak Khûrsh Khuzadrepa Klalg Klalûg Klyaxar Krô Krob Krûpazk Krûsnak Kruxtogg Kulshodar Kurtuk Lagduf Larzog Ligrash Logâz Lomaw Lug Lûgat Lugdush Lugronk Lúrz Luzog Magurgoth Makrolg Malkur Mardrash Markûl Marluk Marlurg Maugrath Mauhúr Mogtûl Moraxar Morbâz Maurmaelgax Mûgull Mûkar Mûkokun Mûl Mûranog Muzgash Nadash Naldûrgath Nargla Narkga Narlga Natak Nazog Nazrog Nurgash Obad Obirt Ognor Ogrod Ollog Orcobal Orduclax Orkamur Orthrod Pokhak Radbug Radgûk Rashkuk Rask Razarakh Rhugga Rhukar Rhukskâ Rôb Rogrog Rugat Rugrul Ruimur Rukar Rulart Rulthak Savgak Scorba Shagog Shagrag Shagrat Shagrug Shakhôr Skain Skammar Skargnakh Skauril Skoralg Skorg Skrag Slugat Sluardakh Snargab Sokralg Storlaga Strulug Sûrk Thorgur Thôb Thraknur Thralug Throkmaw Thrufgul Thrulfak Toltuk Tormog Trûshak Tûmag Ufgamog Ufthak Uglúk Ukandar Uklurg Ukog Ukrish Ulflog Ulgin Ulonakh Ulthang Ulthu Ulthug Ulzog Ûnk Urbuth Urdrak Urfash Urgubal Urgurk Urmek Urnik Urudrak Uruflath Uthkû Uthmag Utor Utsar Utumkodur Volg Volog Vorazg Vorb Vorkrôbûl Vrásluf Vurbôk Wirsh Wodûrishak Wûmag Yagrash Yarnaghk Yazhgar Zakûn Zalg Zarbag Zoshk Zûm Zurtuk Zuxzuldûr Quenya Names (High Elves) female: Aew Aiwe Alatáriel Almarian Almáriel Almiel Alquawen Altáriel Altarielle Amárië Anaire Anariel Ancalime Ánkalina Anrien Aranna Araphel Ardamíre Ardaniel Árie Ariël Áriën Arienwen Arovesse Arsil Artafinde Artanis Arthaniel Arvaire Ascarnil Bävire Brilwen Calime Calmiriel Castariel Dorian Eariel Eärwen Earwing Eldalóte Elemíre Elemmíre Elenien Elentári Elentiriel Elenwen Elestirne Elewen Emerie Emerwen Enelye Erinti Estë Estéliel Ethetariel Fanariel Feamire Featiriel Feawen Feiniel Fendómë Findis Finriel Fui Herucalma heskil Hyarleuka Ilmarë Ilmarien Iminye Indis Ingwiel Iralussiel Irilde Írime Isilme Isilwen Istariel Istarnie Itaril Itarilde Itarille Kalamîre Kaliel Kementári Kémi Lastalaika Lauraiwe Laureyalmaya Lauriel Laurindel Lindo Lindórië Linqil Linvaire Liriel Lóme Lomelinde lungumaqa Maleriel Malquen Mánwen Margoliante Meásse Melosse Merinde Míretári Míriel Mírien Mirnil Mîrwen Morelen Mormiresul Móru Morvana Namarie Nanya Nariel Narmire Nerwen Nerwende Nessa Nieliqui Nienna Nimriel Núril Ohtariel Oinen Ondolini Palandal Palomire Palúrien Qalme-Tári Quenandel Raswen Rinhil Roheryn Sangavanya Saraxe Serinde Silanna Silinde Silmariel Silmariën Silmarwen Silmien Silrien Taltelemna Taltelepsa Taramin Tarbeth Tári Tári-Laisi Tarien Tatie Tauriel Telerien Telperien Telwenel Tindóme tindomeril Tindômiselde Tindúmhiell Tinnúviel Tintalle Tinúviel Tinwetári Tiriel Tirome Tirosse Tirwen Tolwen Tuilére Turinqi Turlindë Turwen Uinen Uinéniel Uiniel Undómiel Ungoliante Ungweliant Ungweliante Vairë Vairesul Vána Vanamel Vanatari Vanimelde Varda Veanne Voronwen Wirilóme Yavanna Yavekamba male: Aikanár Aikanáro Ailios Ainairos Aiwe Aiwendil Alacatar Alakadaro Alandur Alatar Alcarin Aldamir Aldarion Aldaron Aldawen Aldumir Alkar Aluin Amadir Amandil Amaron Ambaráto Ambarto Ambarussa Amillo Amnon Anaras Anardil Anárion Anaristar Anarond Ancalimon Ancantar Ancirtan Andaron Anducal Angamaite Angaráto Angomaite Ankalimon Annatar Anvegil Arador Arafinwe Arakáno Aramacar Arandor Arantar Aranto Aranwë Aranwion Aratan Arato Araval Arciryas Ardamin Ardamir Ardaron Ardûval Árie Ariël Áriën Arienwen Arkáno Armacil Arondil Artaher Artamir Artamo Artan Artano asfaloth Astaldo Atanacar Atanaher Atanamir Atanatar Atandil Atano Aulë Aulendil Avatan Axandil Boromíro Boronmíro Bragolmaite Calandur Calantir Calendil Calendir Calenorn Calimacil Calimehtar Calimendil Calimir Calimmacil Calimo Calimon Calin Calion Calir Calmacil Calmarin Camagal Camaron Camear Carambo Carmendil Castaher Castamaite Castamir Castarion Castimir Cemendur Cirya Ciryaher Ciryamer Ciryamir Ciryanca Ciryandil Ciryatan Ciryatir Ciryatur Círyayan Ciryion Ciryon Colmorwe Coratar Coravar Corëmor Cormacar Curotal Curufinwe Curumo Danuin Derufin Dervorin Dior Duros Eadur Eamir Eämon Eärantar Earantur Eardil Eardol Earedur Eärendil Earendilion Eärendur Earnar Earnár Eärnil Eärnur Elatan Elatar Eldacar Eldacil Eldahil Eldakar Eldamir Eldanar Eldanon Eldarion Elemir Elemmakil Elendil Elendin Elendor Elendur Elentir Elentirmo Elenwë elerosse Elessar Elesser Elmo Elulindo Elwe Elwenil Elwenildo Encalion Enel Enner Eönwë Eredur Erestor Eriol Eriollo Erion Erúdâmor Estel Estelindo Estelmo Evinyatar Falather Falman Falmar Faltar Fältur Fanar Fanatur Fanuin Fayanáro Feafuin Feamiro Feänáro Feätur Feawe Felyashono Findamir Findaráto Findegil Findekâno Findelin Findicáno Fingolma Finicáno Finwarin Finwë Finwion Fionwe Foalóke Fordelin Formennar Formenya Forodacil Forodil Foros Forvagor Fuinar Gildor Giltur Gilwe Gorgumoth Hallacar Hallamon Hallatan Helkama Herion Herucalmo Herudor Herudur Herumor Herunúmen Hostamir Huandil Huore Hyarleuca Hyarmadil Hyarmendacil Iaurloke Ilinsor Ilmandur Ilmar Ilverin Imin Imindor Indoglaure Indorildo Ingalaure Ingil Ingilmo Ingwë Ingwion Inwe Íracáno Írimon Irmo Isil Isildor Isildur Isilmo Istar Istor Kalamando Kalamon Kalatar Kalimehtar Kalimmakil Kalimos Kalion Kalmakil Kanafinwe Káno Kapalen Kastamir Kemendur Kenwe Kiryahir Kiryandil Kiryatan Korekalwen Kosomoko Kosomot Kurufinwe Kurúki Kúvion Laiqalasse Laure Lauriel Laurindel Lenwë Leuke Lintinen Linto Linwe Lómion Lórellin Madil Mahtan Mahtarion Mahto Mairon Makalaure Makar Malfinwe Mallion Malvacar Malvagor Malwe Mando Mandos Mandosse Manwë Máraher Mardil Martano Marwe Mektar Mêlekô Melemno Melko Melkor Mendacil Menel Menelcar Meneldil Meneldir Meneldor Meneldur Menelmir Menelrama Menelrana Meneltir Menildir Methestel Mikúmi Minalcar Minalkar Minardil Minastan Minastir Mindacil Minohtar Minya Minyatur Minyon Miretar Miretar Mirifinwe Mirkano Moranar Moratan Morimando Morinehtar Moringotho Moringotto Mormakil Morrannu Morvagor Morvegil Morwe Moryo Nahar Námo Naranatur Narantir Narmacil Narmakil Nefantur Nessaron Nightingale Ninwe Noldatan Noldorin Nóleme Nólimon Nolofinwe Nornore Nôwe Nuin Númedur Númekundo Númendil Númendur Nurufantur Nurwe Ohtar Olofantur Olórin Olorindel Olórion Olwë Ómar Ondilion Ondoher Ondohir Onotimo Ontolin Ormar Ornendil Oromë Orondil Ossë Ostoher Ostomir Palandor Palantir Palanwe Pallando Palvano Parmaite Parmandil Parn Parnardil Pityafinwe Pityo Poldórea Quendingoldo Quennar Ramandor Ramandur Rána Ranuin Rómendacil Rómendakil Rómendorgil Rómestámo Rúmil Rúsitaurion Russandol Salmar Sangahyanda Sangahyandim Sangahyandion Sangahyando Sangarunya Sarkarphor Sauro Silion Silmo Silwe Sindacollo Sindikollo Sindo Singoldo Singollo Solorion Solwe Sorontar Soronto Sorontur Stangasyandô Súlimo Súlinwe Sulkano Súrion Taimonto Tar Tarandil Tarandor Tarantar Tarassar Tarastor Tarcandil Tarcil Tarciryan Taren Tarion Tarkalion Tarkil Tarma Tarminion Tarondor Tarostar Tata Taurendil Tauressar Taurion Taurmoresar Tauron Tauros Telcontar Telemehtar Telemmaite Telemnar Teleporno Telimektar Telkontar Telufinwe Telumehtar Tevildo Thancalion Thindikollo Thoron Thorondor Thorontar Tifanto Tilion Timpinen Tindomul Tindor Tinthellon Tinto Tinto'ellon Tinwe Tinwelint Tinwerontar Tinwetar Tirion Tiriondil Tûgore Tulkas Tulkasse Tulkassen Tulkastor Tulkatho Turambar Turindo Turkafinwe Turko Turondo Turumart Tyelkormo Uin Ulmo Ulmondil Umbardacil Umbarto Umuiyan Uole Úrion Valacar Valadil Valadil Valador Valahíru Valanáro Valandil Valandor Valandur Valatar Valatúru Valdor Valhad Valkrist Vallin Valsûl Valwe Vanatar Vardamir Varthor Veandur Veantar Veantur Veatur Vefántur Vilyatir vinya Vinyaran Vinyarion Voromir Voronar Vorondil Vorondur Voronthor Voronwë Wilwarin Wilwarindil Yantolindo Yaventur Category:Languages Sindarin Names (Sindar, Dúnedain) female: female:Adanel Aerin Aerinel Ailwing Airin Almiel Alphlind Amrith Andriel Anduinil Anduinil Ansil Araliniel Arallas Araneth Aranna Aranwen Ardaniel Ardanien Aredhel Arhendhiril Arin Arwen Banwen Barathil Belewen Beriel Beril Berithil Berúthiel Bladorwen Brethil Brethilwen Brilwen Brithwen Brunwen Cambragiel Caranel Caraneth Celdrian Celdwen Celebeth Celebren Celebrían Celebriel Celebriel Celebrindal Celeserwen Celwen Cethwen Dagorlind Deniel Deniel Dineth Dinturien Dior-lasse Dorien Duilas Duilwen Durmariel Edhellammen Edhellas Edhelwen Edhetariel Edheturiel Edheturiel Egalwen Eilinel Eiliniel Eilwen Elanor Elbereth Eldwen Elendril Elenien Elenril Elenuil Elfriniel Elladrien Elring Elulind Elwith Emelduin Emelien Emelin Erdîniel Erendis Ergweth Eriel Eriel Erien Erwen Erwen Esgalfea Esgalwen Esteledhel Faelinoth Faelivren Failivrin Fainahíril Faniel Fimbrethil Fimril Findóriel Finduilas Finduilas Finriel Finriel Firichal Firichal Firiel Fluithuin Forwen Gaerwen Gaerwen Galadhrien Galadhwen Galadloriel Galadriel Galadrien Galathiel Galathiel Galdrien Gilbrennil Gildis Gileth Gilien Gilmith Gilorwen Gilraen Gilthoniel Gilthonieth Gilwen Gilwen Gilweth Gim-Githil Girithlin Glindiel Gliniel Gloredhel Glóredhel Glórel Glorfinniel Glorien Glorindal Goldriel Golthadriel Gwedheling Gwerin Gwerlum Gwethil Halheryn Halwen Harwen Heledil Hethluin Hethluin Hiraew Híriel Hiril Hirumith Hirwen Hithril Idhril Idril Inglorel Ioreth Iorhael Ivorwen Ivorwen Ivren Ivrin Ivrin Ivriniel Lalaeth Lalaith Lalaith Lambragiel Lindal Lindis Linduriel Linglorel Linvaire Loreth Losduilas Lothedhel Lothiel Lothiniel Lothiniel Lothíriel Lothriel Lothuial Lothuial Luinen Luinen Luinil Luinil Luthanna Lúthien Mariel Marwen Meleth Melian Meliel Melloriel Meluial Meriel Meriel Merien Merien Miaule Mirabeth Miriel Mirin Mirwen Mithrellas Moriel Morlîn Morloth Morwen Morwen Nardiriel Neniel Nienor Nimglîn Nimloth Nimloth Nimriel Nimril Nimril Nimrilin Nimroch Ninaer Ninen Niniel Níniel Núneth Nurdiriel Onen Orian Orodriel Orodriel Ostiel Ostiel Palandal Pelenwen Pelenwen Pelnimloth Pelnimloth Pelrith Penemith Pengoloth Ramloth Raniel Rilwen Ringlódil Rodwen Rogeth Roswen Rothinel Saelind Saermith Seregonwen Seregwen Silanwen Silin Silrien Sirith Sirith Sulimith Talcelep Tathariel Tathariel Thanadirian Thuringwethil Tim-Bridhil Tindriel Tintoglin Tirial Tolwen Tolwen Túriel Turwen Unanwen Ungoliant Uruial Úrwen Yoreth male: Adanedhel Aegnor Aelindur Aelinor Aerandir Aerhir Agaldor Agarwaen Airandir Alphros Amandir Amarth Amarthion Amarthion Amboron Amdír Amglin Amhir Amlach Ammalas Amonar Amondil Amondil Amonir Amrahir Amras Amrod Amrodan Amrohir Amrohir Amtaur Amtaur Amthol Anarin Anarod Anarond Anborn Anboron Anca Ancalagon Ancu Ancú Androhir Androhir Anfauglir Angaroth Angbor Angbor Angdraug Angdraug Angdring Angdring Angelimar Angelimir Angelion Angen Angin Anglach Anglas Angon Angon Angor Angrod Angulion Angûlion Angurth Annael Annaël Annúnlor Anrod Anvegil Ar-Gûlar Arachon Aradan Aradil Arador Arafain Araglas Aragorn Aragost Arahad Arahael Arahil Arahil Aralas Aran Aranarth Arancil Arandor Arandost Aranel Arangar Aranil Aranion Aranion Aranrúth Arantor Aranuil Aranuir Araphant Araphôr Arassuil Arasuil Arathorn Arathornion Arathur Aravir Aravir Aravorn Araw Arbragol Arcambion Arcamcris Arcamir Archam Ardagor Ardagor Ardagor Ardal Ardamir Ardehir Ardol Arduin Arduin Ardulion Ardûmir Ardur Arfin Argaldor Argeleb Argeleb Argemir Argil Argil Argirion Argirion Argon Argonui Arhuan Arlaith Arleg Arleg Arluin Armagor Armagor Arminas Arminas Arnil Arothir Arroch Arthad Arthael Arthelion Arvedui Arvegil Arveldir Arveleg Ascarnil Asgil Asgon Asgon Aurandir Auredhir Aurgondril Balar Balcmeg Baldaerion Baldaerion Balendil Bandir Bandring Baragorn Baragud Barahir Barahir Baramor Baramor Baran Baranor Baranthir Baravorn Bardir Barendil Barfindil Barmir Barmir Barngor Barnur Barthalion Bauglir Baugron Baugur Belatar Belathir Belcha Belchamion Beldir Beldor Belecam Belechael Belechor Belecthor Belecthor Beleg Belegcam Belegdur Belegol Belegor Belegorn Belegorn Belegurth Belemir Belengol Beletar Belethorn Belgor Belgor Belion Beradan Beratar Bercar Bereg Bereg Beregond Beregond Beregor Beregrond Berelach Beren Beren Berendur Berendûr Beretar Bergil Bergil Beringol Bethlam Bethurin Bladorthin Blodrin Bodruith Bolcar Bordumir Borgil Borondir Borothor Brandir Brandir Bregalad Bregil Breglor Bregolas Bregonar Bregor Bregor Brelam Brethil Brethildur Brilthor Bronweg Bruithwir Calaglin Calardan Calardan Calarhir Camamir Camargil Camarod Cambal Cambragion Cambragion Cambragol Cambragol Cambre Cambril Camesgal Camlan Camlin Camlir Camlost Camril Camrin Camring Camring Camrinir Camthalion Camthalion Canadras Cangalen Carach Caradhras Caradras Caraglin Carambor Caramir Caran Caranfin Carangil Carangul Carangul Caranor Caranthir Caranthir Caranthor Caranthor Carathir Carcaras Carchamir Carcharolch Carcharoth Carmagil Carmathir Carmil Carnathir Carnen Carnendil Carnendol Carnil Carnil Carnion Carondor Carthoron Carthoron Cauril Celafaroth Celahir Celandur Celarin Celdrion Celebdil Celebduin Celebendil Celebendil Celeborn Celebrim Celebrimbor Celebrin Celebrindol Celebrindor Celebring Celebrith Celedhrig Celedhring Celedhring Celedil Celedur Celedur Celefarn Celefaroth Celegorm Celegorn Celemenegil Celemir Celemir Celendur Celepharn Celestir Celgor Celgor t Celthoron Cembalas Ceren Ceril Cerin Cethwen Ciramir Cirband Círdan Cirdas Cirdas Cirdor Cirdur Cirdur Ciril Cirion Cirion Cirith Cirlos Cordof Cornen Cranthir Cranthor Cristion Cúforn Cugalen Cúgalen Cuin Culgor Culnandor Culwen Cumarth Curmegil Curonweg Curuband Curubor Curucam Curucam Curucarn Cúrudil Curudol Curudur Curudur Curufin Curugon Curugond Curugond Curulam Curulam Curunír Cusereg Cusereg Cúthalion Cúvagor Cyrodur Daedhel Daeron Daeros Dagir Dagnir Dagnos Daimord Dairoin Dairon Dairuin Daldin Damgorn Damrod Dancú Danel Darin Darion Darlas Daron Daron Daruin Daurin Delimorgoth Delin Delu Denethor Denithor Denweg Derufin Dervorin Dhuilin Dieraglir Diernglir Dimcú Din Dindal Dindal Dínendal Dinrohir Dinrohir Dintur Díor Dirgon Dírhael Dírhaval Dirhavel Dírhavel Dirhoel Díriel Doranir Dorelas Dorlas Draugluin Dregorn Drengist Drogil Drondor Du-finnion Duilin Duilin Duin Duin Duinhir Dunhir Durlhach Durlin Dúrmegil Earadan Ebarthon Echad Echorion Echorion Ecthelion Edennil Edhel Edheldur Edheldur Edhelion Edhellos Edhelmir Edhelmir Egalmoth Egalmoth Eglor Egnor Egthelion Eladar Elan Elaran Elbenil Elberil Elberin Elbin Elboron Elbragol Elbragol Eldairon Eldathorn Eldebeth Eldún Eldûn Eledhser Eledhwen Eledrial Elefandil Elegar Elegost Elemir Elenduil Elenfaroth Elenuil Elfrith Elgwain Elladan Ellendel Ellon Ellu Elor Elorn Elphir Elred Elrohir Elrond Elros Elrún Elthor Elthorn Elthoron Elu Eluchíl Elulin Eluréd Elurín Elvir Emelbar Emeldir Emeldir Emerdan Emerdan Emergir Enadar Encabion Ender Enerdhil Enthor Envir Eradan Eradan Eragol Eramion Eranoth Erchamion Erchamron Erchamui Ercharmion Erchirion Erdil Eregdur Ereinion Erethón Erhamion Erhir Erhuan Eridor Eriol Ermabin Ermabrin Ermabwed Ermabweth Ermegil Ermithdin Eroch Ervorn Esgaldil Esgaltur Ethelden Ethelion Ethrog Evromord Faelivrin Faenor Falacar Falan Falassion Falastir Falastur Falathar Falather Falborn Faleriond Fangluin Fangorn Fanuidhol Fanuidol Fanuidol Faradil Faragon Farahail Farahail Farandir Faucarach Feabor Feafuin Feagoth Feagwaith Feagwath Feagwath Fëanor Felagrog Felagund Fereveldir Ferevellon Finarfin Finarphin Finbor Finculin Findarfin Findor Findur Finglas Fingold Fingolfin Fingon Finhenlach Finlachen Finlas finnion Finrod Finrún Finvain Finweg Fladrib Fladrif Forgil Fornaeth Forweg Fuingurth Fuinor Fuinur Gaerandil Gaerdae Gaerendil Gaerhuan Gaertil Gaerweth Gaerys Galad Galadan Galadan Galadar Galadhelion Galadhil Galadhil Galadhon Galadhor Galadlin Galador Galahir Galantir Galatar Galathil Galathir Galavir Galbar Galborn Galborn Galdor Galdor Galfaroth Galhir Galion Galion Gallor Galmir Galweg Galwen Gamlost Gandil Gandring Ganthring Garron Gaurhir Gaurhîr Gaurin Gaurthuring Gelimar Gelimer Gelin Gelind Gelion Gelir Gelmir Geluin Gethron Gil Gil-Estel Gil-Galad Giladan Gilbarad Gilcúdor Gildor Gilgalad Gilglin Gilgôr Gilrána Giltur Glaurfindel Glaurung Glindûr Glingol Glirhuin Glóranar Glorfindel Glorinadan Glorinion Glorinion Glórnaur Glorund Glorwendel Glorwendil Golamir Golasgil Goldang Goldor Goldor Golfin Golfinweg Golodhlir Golodhros Golradir Gondil Gondil Gondlammen Gondring Gonmegil Gorin Gorin Gorion Gorion Gorlim Gorlin Gorlin Gorlos Gorron Gorthaur Gorthol Gorthû Goth Gothmog Grithron Guiar Guilin Guldumir Guldúmir Gulma Gulthuin Gundor Gurth Gurth Gurthlug Gurtholfin Gwaedun Gwaehir Gwaeron Gwaewar Gwaihir Gwaihir Gwairon Gwaiwar Gwanûr Gwindion Gwindion Gwindor Gwindor Gwinhir Hadhod Hadhod Hadluin Hadluin Hadorion Haerandir Halamir Halbarad Halbarad Halbor Haldir Haldorion Halgon Hallamon Halldir Halrin Halweg Hamthir Harband Hardang Hargon Harluin Harluinar Harran Harwain Hathol Hatholdir Helgor Helim Helin Helluin Helvorn Henderch Hendolen Hendor Herendil Herluin Heruvorn Hir Hiraer Hirforn Hirgon Hirgon Hirgond Hirgrim Hirion Hirion Hirluin Hirvegil Hithril Horluin Huan Huandil Huinen Huon Huor Huor Hurin Húrin Iarwaeth Iarwain Iaur Ifant Ilfiniol Ilfrin Ilfrith Ilu Inglor Ingold Ior Iorhail Iorlas Ithilbor Ithilmir Ithilnir Ivann Karkaras Keleborn Kelegorn Khelekar Labadal Lachglin Lamhir Lamril Landroval Leucaruth Lhachglin Lhachglin Lhandroval Limlach Lindir Lindor Lindor Linglor Linmir Linmir Linsul Lirin Lisgarin Lissuin Lithuantir Lolindir Londil Lorindel Lórindol Lothirion Luin Luinar Luindol Luingurth Lungorthin Mablosgen Mablost Mablui Mablung Mablung Maedhros Maedron Maedros Maegdros Maeglin Maeldring Maelor Maenros Maglor Magor Maidhros Maidros Mailgond Mailrond Mainlos Malbeth Malbeth Malborn Malcam Malcam Maldring Maldring Malegon Malegorn Malengil Malgalad Malgil Malgolodh Mallin Mallor Malloriel Malloth Malloth Malréd Malthon Malthon Malvagor Malvegil Mánfréa Mánfridh Marados Marborn Mardin Marendil Marendil Marhir Maroch Megil Meglin Meladorn Meldin Meldin Mellas Melrandir Melrandir Melros Mendal Meoita Miaugion Midhroch Minuial Mirborn Mirborn Mirenil Mirimon Mirion Mirnil Mithlor Mithlor Mithorn Mithrandir Moradan Moradan Moraglar Moranar Morelen Morfuin Morfuin Morfuin Morgalad Morgalad Morgon Morlammen Morlhach Mormael Mormagli Mormaglir Mormegil Mornaur Morthaur Morthaur Morthu Morvagor Morvegil Nan Nandir Naragond Nardhol Nargalen Nargil Naug Naugladur Naurdil Naurdil Neithan Neithan Neldorn Nencar Nendol Nenduhir Nendur Nendur Neranir Nerdanel Nimanaur Nimglin Nimhir Nimhir Nimros Ningarach Nórin Nuinor Nûrmîr Odrodreth Ognor Ondilion Oradan Orbragol Orchal Orchaldor Orchaldor Orfin Ornil Orodan Orodhil Orodlin Orodreth Orondil Orontor Oropher Orophin Othrondir Othrondor Padathir Palandir Palandor Panthael Pedraug Pelador Pelandor Pelandur Peldûr Pelendor Pelendur Pelendur Pengedhel Perelion Perhael Perhail Perion Pherhael Pherion Radhruin Radhruin Radros Raenar Ragnor Ramdal Ramdinor Ranil Rannor Rathgil Rhandir Rhimdir Rhogorn Rimbedir Rimhil Rimion Rincar Rincar Ringlódil Ringmîr Ringnor Ringór Rochallor Rochallor Rochon Rodin Rodnor Ruingurth Ruingurth Runnor Saelbeth Saelin Saelon Saerol Saerol Saeros Saldan Sammathar Sammathar Sammathir Sammathir Sarmith Sauron Selin Seregon Seregon Seregon Seregul Seregul Silamer Sindingul Sirandir Sirendan Siriondil Sirnaur Sirnaur Sirrin Suldan Sûldan Sulduin Suldun Sulroch Sûlroch Talan Talathorn Talathorn Talin Talion Taranir Tarannon Tarminion Tarthalion Tarthalion Tathar Tatharim Tatharin Taurendil Taurion Teiglin Teiglor Telcrist Telegorn Terelorn Tergon Thalion Thang Thanga Thanga Tharannon Thauron Thelon Therdil Thergor Thilgon Thingol Thondir Thontur Thordil Thoril Thorluin Thorndor Thorntor Thorod Thoron Thorondil Thorondir Thorondor Thorondur Thorongil Thoronion Thorontar Thorontir Thorontur Thorturnion Thoruth Thorúth Thû Thurin Tindingol Tinfang Tirdolen Tirgil Tirgil Tirin Tirluin Tirrin Torfir Torgir Torhir Tóril Tórin tugor Tuorthin Tuorthin Tur Turambar Turgon Turgon Turin Túrin Turluin Turmen Turmir Turmir Udalraph Uial Uialgorn Ulband ulbang Ulgin Ulgond Úmarth Uner Úner Urgost Úrin Urthel Vagor Vagor Valadan Veandir Wethrin Ylmir Yssion Western Rhovanian Names (Woodmen, Hobbits) female:Adaldrida Adallinda Adela Adelheid Alswinda Amala Amaleswinda Ansegard Ansetrude Ansewinda Ariberta Aster Audofleda Basina Begga Benechilde Berenga Bertha Bertrada Burgundefara Childegard Childegund Chiltrude Cilla Clothild Cunigunda Emma Engelberga Ermengard Ermengilda Ermentrude Fara Fastrada Fredegild Fredegonde Gambaswinth Gambeswinda Genofeva Gersvinda Gisela Grimalda Gude Gudelinda Gudula Gunda Gundrada Heidewine Herleva Hermengild Hilda Igiva Ingeltrude Ioveta Leosuntha Leusine Leubsunde Liutgarde Madelgarde Marhsuntha Mechtild Menelgilda Nantechildis Oda Olphruna Osmunda Othegart Plectrudis Radogund Reusewinda Rica Rosamunda Rothaide Rotrude Segis Swindala Theudeberga Theudelinda Theudemute Theuderada Ullis Waldrada Willa Wuthgild male: Abbo Adalbert Adaldag Adalgar Adalgrim Adelard Adelbard Agobard Alberan Alberic Albert Alderic Albewin Alderin Aleric Algen Allowin Angilbert Anno Ansegisel Ansewin Arbogast Arcolph Arol Audowin Augismund Baldolph Bandobras Basso Bauto Bavo Behren Behrin Behring Bernard Berneprand Bernebrun Berno Bernegar Bernolph Bero Bertin Besso Boffo Boso Bovo Broco Brogo Bruno Carloman Carol Carollo Charibert Childebald Childeprand Childeric Childewin Childilo Chilperic Chlodomar Chlodomir Chlodowig Chlothar Chrodegang Cunimund Cyr Dado Dagobert Dodo Dolewin Dulomar Drogo Ebbo Eben Eboric Ebroin Ebrolph Einard Elgert Elimar Emme Emmeran Erchenwald Ermenfred Euric Eutegast Everard Faramond Fardolph Faro Ferdibrand Ferdinand Ferumbras Fileric Filibert Filigrim Filibald Filibrord Filihad Filihelm Filiric Flambard Flodoard Folcard Folcemar Folcomer Folmar Fortinbras Fosco Franard Frank Frankio Franko Fredegar Freuwin Fredegis Fredolin Fulbert Fulc Fulrad Gardo Garin Garo Garondo Gerebert Gerdo Gero Gerold Gerondo Gerse Gifemund Gisebod Giselin Giso Gisulf Godebald Godegisil Godemar Godun Goisfred Goldewin Gollo Gosebert Grifo Grimald Grimbald Gunteram Gunteran Gunter Hagen Halinard Hertemut Hasso Heidewig Helinand Heribert Hildibrand Hildifons Hildigard Hildigrim Hincemar Huebald Hugomar Humbert Hunald Iago Imbert Isambard Isembold Isengar Isengrim Isumbras Isundras Jago Lambert Lebewin Ledeger Leudegar Leufred Leuteprand Leutard Loengrin Loherangrin Lothar Lotho Luitprand Lullo Mallobaud Manswed Marculf Marderic Margisern Marolph Medard Meginard Meran Merovech Merro Nitard Nordebert Norebert Notgar Odegar Odelard Oderic Odo Odoph Odoric Odelard Odemar Olphilo Olpho Olpheric Olpheram Orderic Othello Otho Otto Ouen Paladin Pancoras Pantoleun Pepin Peregrin Piligrim Pippin Poppo Radagast Radigis Ragenfred Raco Ranulph Regibrord Regimar Reginald Reginard Regiraban Remi Reumar Ricaric Richeric Richomar Ridomar Rideric Rosamund Rotegar Rotehad Roteric Rudigar Rudiger Rupert Samo Segimar Shilderic Sicho Sigard Sigebert Sigemar Sigewulf Sigismond Sigiswulf Silaberic Suger Swidbert Tassilo Tassolpho Taurin Teleman Tescelin Thal Thankemar Théamond Theudard Theudebert Theudegar Theudegaut Theudemar Theudenand Theuderic Theudolph Theuran Tilo Turpin Uffo Ulgar Ulger Varen Vigo Waiofar Waldolan Walo Waloric Waltegaut Wambo Wandregisel Wedeast Werinbert Wibert Wilibald Wichoman Wigelaf Wigolin Wigard Zwentibold Westron Names (Eriadorians, Hobbits) female:Amethyst Angelica Asphodel Aster Belba Bell Belladonna Camellia Clara Cleva Cora Daisy Diamond Donamira Dora Effie Eglantine Gerda Gleefa Goldilocks Hanna Hilda Holly Irma Ivy Jessamine Laura Lavender Lily Lobelia Maisy May Melilot Meryn Minna Minta Mirabella Myrtle Niva Nira Nora Pansy Peony Peppa Pervinca Pimpernel Poppy Primrose Primula Prisca Rosa Rose Rowan Ruby Salvia Sandy Sapphira Shelley Silvi Tavla Tarla Tina Walfa Willow Wolfa male: Alf Alfward Alger Andwise Balbo Barley Barney Barry Behrin Bernar Beorh ert Bilbo Bill Bingo Bisc Blanco Bob Bodo Bork Bosco Bowman Brando Briffo Brisso Brusso Bungo Cadro Carl Cober Cobman Cot Cottar Curl Domar Drago Droggo Drusso Duran Durger Duroc Ector Edric Effen Elged Elgin Erling Fain Gabbon Gaffer Galf Gam Gambly Gamwick Gamrich Gannon Geer Geoff Gerontius Giles Godfrey Godwin Grannen Griffo Gruffo Hal Halfast Ham Harry Helin Henry Hob Hobson Holf Horry Hugo Ian Ingold Kember Kerry Ladro Largo Len Longo Lotho Lurco Lurgo Mardo Marl Marler Marlon Mat Meldin Merro Merry Milo Mino Minto Moff Morl Moro Mosco Mote Mott Mungo Ned Nig Niggle Ninko Norm Odo Oswy Otto Pablo Pad Paddro Parish Peregrin Pip Polo Ponto Porto Pott Radi Rally Rayf Rello Robin Rollo Rover Rudi Rufus Rush Saddro Sam Samwise Sancho Severin Sevin Sherl Smardo Stam Stem Tallow Tavlo Ted Thebo Thoddo Tim Tobold Togo Tol Tolman Tom Tonto Tor Tosto Ulno Vigo Werlar Wesson Wilbur Wilcome Will William Willie Wilner Wiseman Wistan Category:Languages